User talk:JonicOokami7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JonicOokami7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 18:42, October 2, 2012 ... (sigh) Alright. I'll admit it... you're better than me... Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 21:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) If i'm banned for one stupid reason, jonic, just PM me and i can link you to my wiki and such... SniperAssassinX (talk) 21:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC)SniperAssassinX wtf I WASN'T EVEN HARASSING ANYONE! AND SHE BANS ME! WTF??? SniperAssassinX (talk) 21:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Sniper thanks for letting me know, glad to know i can trust someone with mod powers Just so you know U is Best Mod. Oh and..I dreamt that ponies lived on a flower and ate rainbows and pooped butterflies...*Puts flower on head* AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah..*Backs in shadows* Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 01:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you at least unblock me? Not from chat, keep the chat ban on, but I really wanna add to Ecruos' page now, and it won't let me because I'm blocked on my main account. I hope you would understand as a fellow editor yourself. Thank you so much, -Eternal. Question. Could I ask for a Redesign for Apallo. Ive done his sprite wen I was young and well....it sucks... so Could you help? http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://h2.flashvortex.com/display.php?id=2_1370626560_40571_495_0_589_88_10_2_13 22:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Iron. He banned me and Faw. Me for 2 weeks, Faw for a year. Faw was not doing anything. and I havent done anything for 2 days. So if you can, Please Contact me back. Sean,Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 17:26, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jonic I saw that Macca has been blocked for saying negative stuff on pages and I've got told that you were the one who blocked him. Ive left Macca some messages about telling him not to do it again so could you plz unban him? Or at least ban him for a certain amount of time? Like a week or so? ~ Sam237 Emeraldgreeny (talk) 18:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Why can't I edit the community corner? I want to add something. Congratulations bro http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IvyTheHedgehog/Promotions_too_M.A,_Admin,_and_Mod! Guess who just got promoted to Main Admin? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 01:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Jonic but today is the day Maccas bann should be no longer. I promise that he has learnt his lesson so could you plz unbann him? ~ Sam237 sprites for ion can you make a sprite sheet for ion I amd wandering you don't have to add the keyblade Fuck you I will ban your ass! Could you help me with my character Fast The hedghog ( spelled that way ) I can,t seem to edit my character Because it is just sending me into sorce mode. ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ M'kay. I guess I'll adhere. -Lucien (talk) 00:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) in response to your question in response to your question of a base. no. it wasn't build from a base. I used the sonic riders as a ref to get the body proportions right, like a skeleton. geez..... SonicKnucklesFan92 18:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Issues Hay JonicOokami7, the "upload photo" option isn't work for me atm. I just unlocked the "Key to Wiki" award, and wanted to know if I was messing up on something or if it was an "error". (Nubis-The-Fox (talk) 16:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC)) Fuck you man why! Pleb bitch, suck my slimey horse dick you faggot hi Sup bro...hope we can be friends in the future... ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 21:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Page Deletions Please delete these pages: (Sonic Battle Brawlers:The Game Sonran Host Club Sonic Battle Brawlers Rebecca Rules the Duel Rebecca Hawkins' Rules for Dueling,Tips for all types Rebecca Profesor Dani and the Key of Angels Mobius Mew Mew Power Destiny Time with Lenora and Nina Dani's Quest Dani the Pokemon Master Dani in the Digital World;A Digimon Adventure Part 1 Dani and the Demon Slayers Blake at Mahor Girls Academy Zumi the Dog Yuyu the Ox Yunna the Lynx Yolei the Ferret Val the Lion Trinity the Platinum Terra Johnson Runa the Lion Rocky the Hawk Rebecca Hawkins Okarukas the Badger Neol the Mouse Mugara the Wolf Matayo the Vampire King Markana the Tiger Makoto the Squirrel Lisa the Chinchilla) Lenora the Cat Layla the Fox Konata the Rat Kokoro the Shiba Kasumi the Rabbit Kaito the Lynx Kagnome the Weasel Joey Hawkins CeCe the Echinda Hitomi the Eagle Hanna the Mouse Fulo the Cat Chi Kanda Chachi the Android Blood the Edge Ayso the Ghost Aya the Tanooki Aya the Fox Aso the Butterfly Amy Rose-Y) thank you, i'll get to reworking some of these pages later, so yeah Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 23:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Brawl Bye Bye You know that Sean and Jet are gonna turn the SFCB2 into a Sonic Adventure like game right? Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 14:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well thank you so much! :"D I think when I detail stuff, it's in the coloring, 'cause my lineart's actually really simple if it's alone. So for coloring, basically all the stuff I need for detail is to figure out the lightsource, and the figure out the intensity of the light, the color of it, etc. Then that helps me draw, color and shade the character, outfit, clothes folds, etc. I hope that helped kinda? I dunno. I'm not good at explaining. ^^; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah yeah, I wish I could open requests right now (I usually love doing them), but school's starting next week for me and I STILL haven't finished those summer books... ahhh I'm so screwed... ;_; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) True, very true. Don't want a rush a picture and then not feel proud of it. But actually I had been meaning to draw a random Jonic gift art for you sometime soon, so I guess it works out! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I have! I've seen your characters around the wiki and I really like them, Jonic especially, so I was gonna draw him. I had that old one sketch I made maybe a month ago that I probably need to redo... bah. But ye. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Of course! And oooh thank you so much! :"D That means a lot that you say that. ... Okay, now that I think of it I'll draw the picture and hopefully finish it for you by the end of today? Maybe tomorrow morning, it depends on how much I can read today -_-" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, okey dokey, I shall not then. Just whenever I get some free time I'll finish it then, I suppose ^^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You too, my friend :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Can I have a character to live in Vita Nova I kind of want to change ion a bit make him apart of the vita nova Islands and change his back story and maybe give him a Trance this is all up to you you don't have to if you don't want to --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC)